Haunted Willow
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This my first song turned into fan fiction. Willow is trying to move on without Tara but she really can't. Her heart is so broken. So she tries to imagine Tara is with her even now. Not too smut sorry all.


**Haunted – Kelly Clarkson**

**Author note: First attempt on a song fiction for Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Louder the voices in my head. **

**Whisper taunting me, all the things you said.**

**Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck.**

**Stuck in this moment wanting you here**.

It was the same thing everyday Tara was gone and she the great Wicca Willow Rosenberg could not bring her true love back from the helm of darkness.

She stared at her spell book that she had finally written with some persuasion from Xander and Buffy.

_None of them not a one of these damn spells can bring Tara back to me. _

**Time in the blink of an eye,**

**You held my hand, you held me tight**

**Now your gone and I'm still crying**

**Shocked, broken I'm dying inside.**

Willow stood up and headed back into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

_Tears came to my eyes as I picked up Tara's mug I had not had the heart to wash it yet. _

Buffy walked into the kitchen and touched Willow's shoulder but her best friend did not even glance at her. "Come on Will you have move on Tara would want you too."

**Where are you?**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own.**

**Speak to me.**

**Be near me.**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me.**

_She said nothing else to me as she walked away since I had totally ignored what she had just said to me. I had been doing that a lot lately._

**Shadows linger.**

**Only to my eye**

**I see you I feel you**

**Don't leave my side**

**It's not fair.**

**Just when I found my world?**

"Hey Will lets go catch that new horror flick. Anya won't go with me she hates those movies says they are an insult to all demons and ex-demons." Xander said as he came into the kitchen and took a soda out of the fridge.

"No thanks Xander I think I just want to stay home and read." _I tell him though that excuse is getting old and he knows it. He always has a comeback for it though._

"Okay, then I will take Dawn bet she will have a blast." That had not even phased Willow. He shook his head and left the kitchen.

**They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart.**

**I miss you, you hurt me**

**You left with a smile**

**Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside.**

_I had, had other lovers since then one or two but none of them filled the void you left Tara._

**Now all that's left are the pieces to find.**

**The mystery you kept**

**The soul behind a guise**

**Where are you, I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

"Willow can you and I go out we have not gone out in such a long time." Kennedy said as she entered th kitchen.

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

"Alright Kennedy let me just finish these few dishes then we can go out."

_She walks over and kisses me but I feel nothing. How can I ; she is not you Tara._

**Why did you go?**

**All these questions run through my mind**

**I wish I couldn't feel at all**

**Let me be numb**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We got home from where ever we went and headed up to my room the one I once shared with Tara. She slowly began to kiss me as she undressed me. I returned the kisses but again I felt nothing as I undressed her as well._

**I'm starting to fall**

**Where are you?**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

Kennedy slowly moved down Willow's chest and then settled on her breast and sucked on it lovingly. Her fingers moved towards Willow's entrance and slowly moved in and out.

_I lean into Kennedy's touch as she moves in and out of me with her soft fingers I moan as my body reacts to her but I don't see her I see Tara. I come and you move back up as I reach down between your legs and give you the same satisfaction you just gave me._

Kennedy cried out Willow's name as her breast bounce up and down against her lovers. She came and collapse in a heap next to Willow breathing deeply.

_I held Kennedy close though it is you I am holding Tara. Even if it is only in my head._

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

**Where are you?**

**You were smiling**

Read and leave feedback please**  
**


End file.
